


Jake English: Can't Excuse Himself

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dacryphilia, Humiliation, Little bit of blood, Omorashi, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During social events, it's rude to announce one's physical needs. Unfortunately, this leads to some troubles with our oh so polite hero Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake English: Can't Excuse Himself

**Author's Note:**

> This one actually is post sburb,

Jake’s fingers subconsciously dug into his leg, bunching up the loose fabric of his khaki shorts and jiggled his leg.

God. He had to piss. So. Bad. And there was no where to do said thing.

His gaze slipped to the potted plant in the corner before ripping his gaze away.

No. He was not in the wild, as Jane kept reminding him. He didn’t piss in plants. Even if he was regretting drinking all that soda, even if his bladder was begging t release, yearning for that.

No. Again.

Thinking of such sweet, sweet release would only make things worse. And he wasn’t sure he could handle that.

“Jake,” Jane touched his cheek softly, having learned that was the best way to get his attention if he was spacing out.

His head whipped around to face Jane who looked awfully concerned.

“Jake sweety. Are you okay? You look really nervous, and you’re chewing on your lip.”

Huh. He was. But pointing it out only made him bite it harder.

Jane winced, “You’re bleeding.”

He nearly rolled his eyes and replied ‘I know’ as he did every time she pointed out blood as she was prone to do, but honestly he had no idea he was bleeding.

He lifted a hand, not the one entangled in the tan fabric of his pants, and wiped at his chin where something warm was dribbling down it. He took it away and wiped in on his pants, to which, he priced Jane frowned.

She was probably frowning because he had yet to release his poor chewed up lip.

Noticing that for himself, he released his lip from his teeth’s wrath and fidgeted as he noticed all the conversation stopped. His eyes scanned the room, every one else’s were on him.

“Are you okay?” Jade was the one who talked, concerned about him.

He nodded, “Yeah. Totally.” He spoke as he pressed his thighs together as if that would relieve him.

God. Why why why did he have to be trapped by social convention? Why couldn’t he just get up and go to the rest room as he wanted to.

Well he could, but Jane had told him as well as Roxy and Dirk that leaving in the middle of a conversation was rude, and you had to excuse yourself politely.

He hated social rules like that, but he was glad for her teaching them regardless. With out her guide, the three who had grown up outside of any influence probably would be disrespectful left and right, not to mention terrible at reading.

He squirmed again as another wave hit him, only making his thighs press together further. His hand twitched as he so badly wanted to jam it between his legs. He knew that would make it better. But of course, touching yourself in public was a bad thing and gross.

He groaned and his bladder pulsed again, still aware everyone was looking at him. Why? Just go back to your damn conversation!

“Sweety, if you need to go to the bathroom, you can just go. None of us care,” Damn. Jane figured it out.

He shook his head, regaining his composer before speaking. “No, its fine. I’m all right, I don’t need to go.”

Damn, why did he say that? Out of reflex?

Urine burned him as he felt it inch closer to spilling out of him.

Fuck. He wanted to leave. But if he did now, everyone would know he lied, and if there was one thing his grandmother told him before leaving, it was not to lie. It made things worse. Always.

Why didn’t he listen to her advice in this conversation?

A spurt escaped. He nearly yelped but bit his lip at the last second. It hurt. Oh yes, the damn hole he had bit earlier.

He drew in a breath and tried to calm himself, and he should be calm. There was only the tiniest dot of urine on the inside of his briefs.

It was still almost eerily silent. God, why was everyone looking at him?

Jane stood up with a sigh and pat his cheek again, just to make sure he was paying attention.

He looked up at her, probably giving her the most pathetic look, unintentionally of course.

Jane sigh and grabbed his hand, “You need to go to the bathroom, everyone knows this and you do too. If you can’t go by yourself, then I’m taking you.”

Jake immediately flushed and tried to draw is hand away, tough not to roughly. He could easily break free of her grasp, but didn’t.

“I-I’m fine,” he lied again. It was just a pride thing at that point. He shouldn’t be reminded that he needed to pee like a kid, or even be that desperate with everyone watching. For petes sake, he was an adult. Or sort of…

But that wasn’t the point, everyone else his age could hold it and be fine!

Another wave if pressure hit his bladder, causing it to contract painfully as it tried to released some of the liquid that was too pent up to even slosh any more.

He must have whimpered because Jane looked concerned.

“Sweety, come on,” she urged gently, the urgency rising, almost as his was.

Another spurt came out unintentionally, apparently not been able to have withstood the pressure.

He gasped and yanked his hand away from Jane, jamming it in between his tightly closed legs, covering up the small damp spot he had made.

Everyone already knew he had to piss, so why was he even pretending at the moment that he didn’t have to? He gave a squeeze. Besides, doing this felt a lot better then just waiting for the piss to flow through him.

Jane made a soft clicking noise with here tongue against the roof of her mouth. A sound she made when she was disappointed.

Jake tore s gaze away from her, not wanting to face her if she was disappointed. Instead of looking up at the girl who had sort of become a mother figure, he looked at his lap, and his hand tightly crammed in it.

“I-I need to go pee.” he muttered out aft another sort burst escaped him, signifying the losing of the battle. God, why did he even prolong it like this?

“No shit.” it was Dirk who spoke. It sounded odd to Jake; no one up until Jane started speaking had said anything.

Jane took his hand again, though not the one with the droplets of pee on it, the other on. “Then come along,”

As she pulled softly on his arm, he stood up and immediately regretted it.

His swollen bladder sitting down was nothing compared to him standing, bearing the full weight of his load under gravity.

He doubled over, one hand still at s crotch, finally able to feel how tight his bladder was. How full it was and how it bulged out, almost incapable of keeping it in.

That fact was proven as another burst of pee let itself creep out. It was the longest yet, and only dampened his hand more.

“Jake?” Jane sounded concerned.

Jake only responded with a whimper, he wasn’t going to make it, and all because he was so stupid.

Jane gave another soft tut before squatting down and looking him in the eye, “Sweety, are you going to be okay? Can you make it?”

He shook his head, no, to both answers.

She gave a soft sigh, “Let’s try any way, okay?”

Again he shook his head. It just hurt so much. And he already made an embarrassment out of himself. So why should he even tried. And all the pee just kept weighing down on him, putting more pressure on his bladderevery second, letting his muscles get weaker.

Another stream of pee let loose, appearing not going to stop. He strained trying to stop it, undoubtedly simpering as the damp spot spread from under his hands, making a brown halo surrounding his hands. It didn’t really stop, just slowed down.

“Well, if you’re not going to try. Then just let it go. There’s no point in hurting yourself if you don’t want to change the inevitable.”

She sounded really disappointed, and it made tears bubble up in his eyes, clouding his vision. She could see he was leaking badly, and she probably thought poorly of him.

He shook his head again, this time adding the vocal effects of such an action. After a moment, he added words too, “I’m not a little kid, I’m not going to pee myself.”

“You already are,” she pointed out.

God. Every time she spoke, she just sounded more disappointed.

“No.” he tried again to save his face, though the wet, brown spot was growing slowly, invading the tan.

Jane sighed, “Okay, fine. You aren’t standing here, and you aren’t pissing yourself.”

Jake shook his head again, just being indigent now.

He was also growing on the fact to just finish off this long leak and be able to go to the bathroom. It was letting up the pressure, and maybe he could walk again.

Jane sat back down, with a frown on her face, equal parts upset and worried.

Jake however, was fulfilling his idea. Enough pee had been released that he could stand up again. It still hurt, and the liquid inside of him still pressed down on his poor, sore bladder, but he could stand up. Possibly walk. Besides, a damp spot the size of a cantaloupe and unspilled tears was still better than a full blown accident like a kid.

“I’m fine,” he reassured, not only himself, but the others in the room. He started walking away toward the bathroom, figuring he had already broke enough social rules to walk away without excusing himself.

Dirk however, had others plans, and didn’t seem to want to see Jake walk away relatively unscathed.

He grabbed his half empty soda bottle and dumped it upside down, letting the fizzy liquid drip on the the ground, splattering noisily on the hard floor.

Roxy hit his arm, aware of what he was doing, not only making a mess, but causing Jake to have an accident, or at least trying.

But the damage was already done, and no amount of hitting Dirk could fix it.

Jake’s bladder gave up, or maybe he gave up. But not a step away from where he originally was, he started peeing.

He keeled over and shoved another hand into his crotch as if it could help, but it didn’t. The stream just coming, trailing past the circlish spot and trailing down his inseam in droopy lines, and once there was no fabric to try and soak up his torrent of piss, it bean dripping down. Or rather, falling off his hem, trailing on his legs and gathering in a puddle beneath him.

After what seemed like forever, he stopped. Not because he regained muscle control, but because there was nothing left. Nothing but a couple droplets leaving the hem of his soaked pant and dripping sadly in the wide puddle.

As the realization of what he did struck him, the tears that had gathered in his eyes began to drip down his cheeks in fat blobs.

He peed himself. And it was his own damn fault. He had an accident like a little kid. Not the girl who was raised by carapacians with a book did that. Or the boy who lived completely alone did that. Not even the girl who grew up on an island like he did, did that. Only him, because he was a stupid baby with a stupid bladder and was just stupid.

He didn’t rise from his hunched position until Jane pat his cheek. Or rather wiped a tear away.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

God. Even if she didn’t sound as disappointed as she did, her words still carried enough to fill him with shame, almost as much as the pee he had.

Tears falling wasn’t enough to express his shame. He whimpered before letting out a cry. Then another till he was full out wailing, his body racking with sobs and Jane rubbed his back, though from a distance; not willing to step in his mess.

He was just so gross. And he hated it. He wanted his grandma there to make it better, but all he had was Jane who was trying to help and Jade who was watching, almost in awe.

With calming words, Jane managed to lead him off to a bathroom before going back to clean up his mess. His gross mess.

Thinking about it made him cry out again. He knew he should stop and take a shower like he was supposed to, but then again, when did he do what he knew he should?


End file.
